ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center's (UAB CCC) Senior Leadership and Administrative Unit work collaboratively under the leadership of the Director to develop, initiate, and implement the Center's strategic initiatives focused on achieving the Center's research mission. The CCC Administrative Unit serves as the central coordinating hub of the Center's activities with the primary goal of meeting the needs of Center members within the strategic framework developed by the Center's leadership. The Administrative Unit serves the CCC and its members through: 1) acquiring, maintaining and reporting data for informed strategic planning and decision support; 2) coordination and implementation of programmatic initiatives; 3) oversight and management of Center assets and resources including financial, space and facility; 4) facilitating faculty recruitment, 5) administering pilot grant and research development program; 6) representing the Center' interests with institutional administrative entities; 7) internal and external communications; and 9) grants management. The CCC Senior Leadership supports the mission of the Center through strategic planning and evaluation, oversight of CCC research activities, integration of the CCC's research themes across programmatic areas, and establishing collaborative relationships within the CCC, UAB and HudsonAlpha as well as with external institutions. Specifically, the CCC Senior Leaders provide oversight and guidance to the research programs, shared facilities, membership, strategic themes, resource management, and undergraduate, graduate and post-graduate cancer research training programs. The CCC Senior Leadership is comprised of eight eminent oncology scientists supported by the CCSG: Director ? Edward E. Partridge, MD Deputy Director ? Ravi Bhatia, MD, PhD HudsonAlpha President and CEO- Richard Myers, PhD Associate Director for Basic Research ? Etty (Tika) Benveniste, PhD Associate Director for Translational Research ? Mary-Ann Bjornsti, PhD Associate Director for Clinical Research ? Harry Erba, MD, PhD Associate Director for Prevention and Control ? Wendy Demark-Wahnefried, PhD Associate Director for Drug Discovery and Development ? Richard Whitley, MD Associate Director for Administration ? Michael J. Bertram, PhD, MBA